


If You Only Knew The Bad Things I Like

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum fucks him against the wall, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So obviously, bad language, luke has hots for his trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: Now, when Luke first heard about the idea of having a personal trainer he was not particularly keen on it but then he's seen his personal trainer and, fuck him and call him a good boy. Luke wants to climb him like a tree and call him names.Or Luke has hots for his PT and Calum does him against the wall, Luke, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally written this in two hours so it's probs not the best thing ever. Anyway, this is based on all those snaps and instavideos of Luke working out and mine and Tracees conversation of how Luke totally wants to bang his PT.
> 
> Title - Bad Things (Camilla Cabello)
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if you liked it!  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

When Luke has been told that he'll get a personal train he was not particularly happy about it. Sure, he was not in the perfect shape but neither was he overweight. But apparently being an international teen heartthrob comes with responsibilities like keeping his ass in the perfect peach emoji shape, lifting weights, drinking protein shakes and leg days.

Now, when Luke first heard about the idea he was not particularly keen on it but then he's seen his personal trainer and, fuck him and call him a good boy. Luke wants to climb him like a tree and call him names.

He blames his management really. They know he's easy and they went and made him spend four to five days per week with a Greek God with washboard abbs and arms that could punch through brick walls. Or pin Luke against the wall as he is being fucked into the next millennium.

Mack was especially harsh to him today, shouting at Luke to try and penetrate his hangover clouded brain but mostly he just made Luke hard. So when their session was finally over Luke all but ran to the showers to get rid of his boner discreetly with an ice cold shower. Luckily, he was the last client of the day so he was spared the embarrassment of showing off his tented shorts to anyone in the locker room or in the showers. He did a quick job of halfheartedly washing his hair and scrubbing the sweat from his workout off his body before he was making his way back to his locker to put on something more decent than the white fitness towel. He's been bending down over his rucksack, trying to fish out a pair of clean boxers he stole from Ashton, when someone spoke up and almost caused Luke to brain himself against the cold metal of his locker.

"I've been watching you." A familiar voice spoke up before Luke felt a presence of another boy's body behind his.

"That's creepy Cal. You can't just go round scaring people like that! What if I was naked?" Luke scolds the older boy. He goes to turn around when a pair of strong arms grabs for his hips, just where the towel is threatening to unwrap and fall down any moment now. "Don't." Calum says before he moves his hands higher, caressing Luke's sides until he reaches Luke's armpits. He then slowly moves his hands forward until he is gently cupping Luke's pecs.

Luke swallows hard as he feels Calum's dick rub against his almost bare arse. All the hard work with the cold shower gone out of the window as Calum presses his front to Luke's back and kisses the column of Luke's neck. Luke's eyes flutter closed in pleasure as his hips buckle back and forth under the Calum's treatment.

"Calum!" Luke whines as Calum moves his hands back down so that they are resting on Luke's hips. His skilled fingers quickly undo the towel and the blond whimpers as he feels warm locker room air wash over his private bits.

"I've been watching you." Calum repeats himself, his front closer to Luke's back than ever as his hands keep Luke in place when Calum is rubbing his still covered dick against Luke's completely bare arse.

"You want him, don't you?" Calum murms into his ear. He doesn't give Luke a chance to reply before he's speaking again. "You are such a fucking slut for him. I've been watching you bend and show off your arse all afternoon. You want him so bad, don't you." Calum whispers and Luke moans shamelessly.

"I bet you were hoping he would follow you into the showers. Or maybe wait for you in the locker room. Wait til you are all clean and washed up between your legs."

"Cal!" Luke whimpers pathetically as Calum's fingernails dig moon shaped marks into his hip.

"He'd probably bend you over the bench and fuck you from behind. He'd probably make you scream so loud that everyone could hear. That everyone could hear that that teenage slut is getting pounded in the lockers."

"I'm not a teenager!" Luke whines and then whimpers at the sting of a slap on his right asscheek.

"Shut up." Calum warns sternly.

And Oh, Luke thinks as he feels his dick twitch at the harsh words.

"Oh." Calum says surprised, resting his chin on Luke's shoulder as he uses his right hand to grab for Luke's almost fully hard dick.

"You like that, don't you." Calum says, kissing Luke's cheek as the younger boy nervously bites his lip.

"You'd be such a good boy for him, wouldn't you. Squat on his dick and then kneel for him as he fucks your face." Calum smirks to himself as he feels Luke's breath speed up and his legs spread a little bit further.

"You'd probably get off on it. On the thought of getting caught with your fucked open ass kneeling on the floor as he makes you take him down your throat. Fuck, you are probably getting off on the thought of him seeing you like this right now, aren't you." Calum more states than asks. Luke whimpers in reply, his hips buckling into Calum's fist and giving him the answer Calum already knew.

"Turn around." Calum suddenly steps back and let's Luke's dick go who in turn whines in protest which earns him another sharp smack on his plush behind.

"I said, turn around." Calum repeats himself and smirks as Luke finally does as he's told. He waits until Luke's back is pressed to the metal locker before he drops to his knees and lifts Luke's right leg over his shoulder.

"Gonna mark you so that everyone can see tomorrow." Calum says before she bites in the supple flesh of Luke's thigh. A dull thump of Luke's head meeting the metal door can be heard as Calum sucks and slurps on the skin that is usually just peaking out of Luke's basketball shorts. Calum has seen him wear those shorts countless times before. He knows just where the skin shows out of the thin material. He knows that everyone in the gym will be able to see his marks tomorrow.

Luke's body is like a drug. Luring you in with a promise of just one time and the next thing you know you are a junkie living under the bridge and stealing coins from the wishing well ponds. Calum went in with an intention of one love bite. One turned into two and before he knows it there is a whole galaxy decorating Luke's right thigh. From just over the knee all the way up to where Luke's ass meets his thigh. When Calum pulls back he is pleasantly surprised with his own work.

"That will do." He smirks as he pulls back to look up at Luke, the blond's dick almost poking him in the eye.

"Lie face down on the bench." Calum points to the wooden bench in the middle of the room. Before Luke can even move, Calum uses his right hand to squeeze Luke's hip. "And bring your lube with you." The brown boy smirks as he watches the blond flush a nice shade of red as he bends down to open his backpack.

"Thought so. You came prepared." Calum teases as he watches Luke scurry towards the bench.

"I've changed my mind." Calum stops Luke who's already straddling the bench, fingers of his left hand tightly wrapped around the black bottle of lube.

"On your back. Legs up. Wanna see your thighs work for it." Calum instructs as he sits further down the bench so he can look between the blond's spread legs, the soles of Luke's feet resting on the edge as his thighs tremble in effort to keep them up.

"Gonna get to work?" Calum says conversationally as he watches Luke struggle to lube up his fingers properly whilst he's lying down. Calum watches as some of the cold substance drops down on Luke's tummy, adding to the wetness the tip of his cock made with his precome.

"Cmon, we don't have all night. The cleaners will be here any minute now." Calum urges Luke on.

The blond has finally managed to sufficiently wet his fingers. His left hand grabbing for his left buttock, flashing Calum a sight of the tight little hole.

"I bet you've done this before. Alone in your bed, spreading your legs wide as you pushed your fingers inside and thought of him making you do it." Calum says quietly. He's moved further up the bench and is now gently rubbing Luke's right thigh.

"Let me help you." Calum says before he uses both his hands to push Luke's legs further up his chest. He can see Luke eye his biceps and Calum smirks to himself before he unexpectedly bends his head down and quickly pecks Luke on the lips.

"Cmon, the sooner we get you open the sooner you can get back up.

"Cal." Luke whines quietly as he rubs the pads of his two fingers over his tight entrance.

"Cmon baby, show me how you play with yourself when no ones watching." Calum says softly as he looks down between Luke's legs. He gives a gentle kiss to Luke's knee as he presses his nails on one of the marks he sucked onto the skin of Luke's thigh earlier. He can hear a whine leave Luke's mouth but he gets distracted by the sign of now slicked up hole clenching around nothing.

"Cmon Lu, we both know you've done it before. Or do you not want to be a good boy?" Calum says gently, trying to coax Luke to bring his fingers back to his hole.

"No, I wanna." Luke whimpers as his fingers touch his opening reluctantly. He lets them rest there for a couple of seconds and Calum takes it upon himself to speed this a little bit.

The older boy leans over Luke's torso to pick up the tube of lube sitting on the floor, opening the cap and dribbling some on his fingers.

"Let me help you out." Calum says. He looks Luke straight in the eyes as his right hand blindly reaches behind Luke's balls. Two of his fingers bumping against Luke's and push them further down. "Don't get all shy on me now." Calum says lovingly as he slowly forces his pointer finger inside. He can feel Luke's hole slowly opening up to the intrusion, his eyes never leaving Luke's face until he can feel his whole finger buried inside the blond.

"All in." Calum confirms as he looks down to where his dark skin is meeting up with Lilly White arse and pink ring of muscles.

"Gonna let me out and then back in?" Calum asks as he slowly pulls his finger out of Luke until only the tip is still inside before he pushes it back inside again.

"Cal." Luke whimpers as he feels Calum's finger slowly fuck in and out of him. The discomfort slowly disappearing as the excitement about getting fucked settles in the pit of his stomach.

"Keep your legs up." Calum orders and Luke wraps his non sticky hand around his knee, pulling it back to open further up for Calum to fuck him on his fingers.

"You are so fucking pretty." Calum says as he watches his second finger sneak inside Luke's hole. He keeps his hand still for a moment, letting Luke adjust to the new intrusion, before he is continuing with the semi fast speed he had going on with his one finger. On his fifth pull out he spreads his fingers wide and spits right between them, watching his saliva drip in and then out of Luke's rapidly loosening hole.

"My back is starting to hurt." Luke fusses just as Calum is admiring how Luke's arse clenches tight around Calum's three digits.

"Just one more minute." Calum promises as he bends down and licks on Luke's dick who moans at the feeling of a we tongue against his hot flesh. "I don't wanna hurt you." Calum says before he noses further down and sucks one of Luke's balls in his mouth.

"Cal!" Luke moans as his thighs tremble under the tool that this sexercise is taking on him.

"So needy." Calum chuckles before he licks up Luke's dick and swallows the tip in his mouth. He smirks around the dick in his mouth as he feels Luke relax around his fingers as soon as Calum is hollowing his cheeks. Calum keeps on sucking on Luke's dick as he tries to work his fingers just right. He works them a little bit too right and when he bumps against Luke's prostate the younger boy lifts his hips off the bench unexpectedly and almost chokes Calum on his cock.

"Fuck Luke, warn a guy, will ya?" Calum finally manages to spit out between the coughing and spitting.

"Sorry." Luke says not sorry at all as he continues to push his arse down on Calum's three fingers still inside him. His hips trying to ride them even though Calum stopped moving them all together.

"You ready?" Calum checks as he starts moving his fingers again, Luke's hole definitely looser than it was before.

"Yeah." Luke breathes out and whines when Calum pulls his fingers out.

"How did you imagine it?" Calum asks as he grabs for Luke's thighs, helping the blond keep them where they are, with his knees up to his chin.

"What?" Luke asks confusedly.

"Him fucking you." Calum says.

"I, uh." Luke thinks for a second. "Against the wall. Or against the locker. Or against the door. I don't care." Luke finally answers, his cheeks already tinted with the pink of the arousal getting even redder as he admits his fantasy of his trainer nailing him against the wall to Calum.

"Against the door it is." Calum humms as he stands up and grabs for the bottle of lube again. He kicks his shoes off before pulling down his trousers and boxers, kicking them in a messy pile under the bench before he opens the cap of the plastic bottle and slicks his own dick up. He then moves towards the door of the locker, soft pitter patter of Luke's bare feet following right behind him.

"Are you, um, like, sure?" Luke asks with his back against the wooden door and with Calum's lips on his collarbone.

"What?" Calum pulls back to ask.

"I'm like, not the lightest person?" Luke offers awkwardly as he wraps his hands around Calum's neck.

"Leave this to me." Calum says before he is hooking his left palm under Luke's right knee and lifting it up until it rests against Calum's hip.

"I need you to keep this here." Calum says firmly as he uses his other hand to guide his dick towards Luke's hole. He lets the head of it catch on the younger boy's rim before he pushes the tip inside, swallowing Luke's whimper in his own mouth. "We'll have to be quick. I don't think I can hold you up for more than five minutes." Calum admits as he hoists Luke up the door, making Luke Yelp in surprise. "That's it, wrap your pretty legs around me." Calum instructs before he concentrates on getting his dick inside the blond. "Fuck Lu, you are literally trapped on my cock." Calum says breathlessly as he tries to gather his strength to give Luke what he wants.

"Cal!" Luke whines as the older boy roughly bounces him up and down against the door and on his dick. Luke's never had sex like this before. Sure, he's ridden plenty of dicks but he's never been fucked against the wall. The angle is amazing and Calum's dick is doing wonders to Luke's prostate. Every time he gets bounced up and down there's a new set of sparks exploding behind his eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Luke chants as Calum breathes harshly into his neck. He can feel Calum's fingertips digging into the softness of his arse as the brown boy is bouncing him up and down, lifting him up before making him fall back down on Calum's perfect dick.

"Luke." Calum moans as his right arm falters for a second, almost dropping Luke before he catches him again and pushes him even further into the door.

"M gonna come, m gonna come." Luke moans as Calum is fucking him into the door, his arms wrapped tight around Calum's neck. He somehow manages to sneak one between his and Calum's bellies to wrap around his own dick, all slippery with his own precome.

"Yeah baby, gonna come on my dick?" Calum growls into Luke's neck whose head is now thrown back against the door.

"Calum!" Luke moans before he is tightening around Calum's dick and coming all over his fist.

"Fuck!" Calum moans as he grabs for Luke's thighs with the new strength adrenaline pumped into him right before his orgasm.

"Luke!" Calum moans as he rabbits up into the blond four more times before he comes hard inside Luke.

As soon as Calum comes down from his high, he slowly slides them both down the door so that Calum is sitting bare arsed on the cold floor with Luke still on his lap.

"Was this ok?" Calum asks unsurely, as the blond refuses to reemerge from where he buried his head in the crook of Calum's neck.

"Ming" Luke mumbles incoherently as he lifts his hips up and grimaces at the feeling of still warm spunk dribbling down his thighs.

"What?" Calum frowns as he helps Luke untangle himself from Calum.

"It was fucking amazing." Luke grins dopily at Calum.

"Good." Calum replies smugly as he lets Luke pull him up on his feet.

"Who would have thought you had it in you Hood." Luke teases.

"Oi, watch it!" Calum plays back as he swats Luke's naked ass again.

"I need to take another shower now." Luke pouts as he absentmindedly whips a drop of Calum's come from his inner thigh.

"You do that, I'm gonna fuck you again tomorrow morning. Send you to him all plugged up with my cum inside you."

"Fuck Cal, give me a minute to catch my break, will ya." Luke rolls his eyes but secretly hopes there's some truth to it.

"You still wanna fuck him?" Calum says conversationally as he follows Luke to the showers.

"I want to ride him like I'm on trampoline and call him Daddy." Luke smiles widely as he steps under a warm spray of water.

"You are nasty Hemmings." Calum snorts as he joins him under the spray.

And if Mack is behaving extra moody after he gets a peak of the state of Luke's thigh - Luke lets him yell at him and make him bend over as much as he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
